


Shima's Poem #1

by ThePinkMug



Series: PersonaX [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkMug/pseuds/ThePinkMug
Summary: Some bitter stuff from the villain.





	Shima's Poem #1

They told me 'you looked like you're used to it’ and wondered if there is any story behind it. 

I lied and told them I just read a lot

Truth is I was born and raised among prostitutes

They were numbered and sold like cattle

From them, I learned that hugs alleviate fears.

And holding hands mean being there.

So I hug them and I hold their hands

Morning by night by morning

Until some of them died and I hug them before letting them go on the temple ground.

It grew into a habit and so whenever I saw someone cowering in fear

I would hold their hand and offer them a hug and promised them no harm.

  
  



End file.
